Tomboy
by ToMuchGreen598
Summary: Isabella Swan lives in Phoenix,AZ. She is a total Tomboy. Never whears dresses unless forced to by Alice . When she meets Edward cullen, Alice's brother, she uncovers a secrete of herself that might change her and Edward forever.
1. Authors Note

_**Yellow! So, my other story Ride it Out was getting tiring, so I'm starting on a new story. It's called Tomboy. I'm not writing a plot for this one, so you'll just have to read and learn :) It's all human. Ok, I'll add something so you don't get lost, though.**_

_**Another thing, I don't know anything about skateboarding. So…yah…**_

_**People-**_

_**Charlie Swan(Step-Father)**_

_**Isabella (Bella) Swan (Daughter of Charlie, sister of Renesemee)**_

_**Renesemee Swan (Daughter of Charlie, sister of Bella)**_

_**Renee Swan (step-Mother)**_

_**Esme Cullen (Mother)**_

_**Carlisle Cullen (Father)**_

_**Edward Cullen (Son, brother of Alice and Emmett)**_

_**Alice Cullen (Daughter, sister of Edward and Emmett)**_

_**Emmett Cullen (Son, brother of Alice and Edward)**_

_**Lesa Hale (Mother)**_

_**Brian Hale (Father)**_

_**Rosalie Hale (Daughter, sister of Jasper)**_

_**Jasper Hale (Son, brother of Rosalie)**_

_**Billy Black (Father)**_

_**Jacob Black (Son)**_

**_Phill (Bella's birth father)_**

**_Laura (Bella's Birth mother)_**


	2. First Sight

_Bella's POV_

"Yes Mom, I love you too. Y…bye Mom." I shut my phone and grabbed my skateboard and stuffed my phone in my pocket. It was one of those warm, sunny days in Phoenix, AZ and everyone was excited. Most of the town was taking walks in the parks and town. Me, I go to the skate park. I tucked my skateboard under my arm. "Nessie! Come on!" I called to my sister, Renesemee, as I walked to the sidewalk and set my skateboard on the concrete.

"Coming!" Reneesemee called as she walked her bike out of the garage and swung her leg over the saddle. She set her feet on the peddles and rode down the driveway and onto the street. I followed on my skateboard, buckling my helmet at the same time. "Race ya!" I called, pushing my skateboard harder. The sun hit my face and I smiled. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail so that I could go faster without my hair flying in my face. Nessie laughed as we slowed at the skate park.

"I win!" Nessie laughed.

"You just got lucky," I narrowed my eyes and looked around for Alice. I saw her sitting a little ways away with Jasper. Alice was the ballet type, but she did roller skate. I rode over, stepping on the back of my skateboard and letting it stop and flip up into my hand. "Yo yo!" I said, smiling as I walked over to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey Bella! Hey Nessie!" Alice sang, standing up and pulling Jasper with her.

"What's for today?" I asked, looking down at Alice's roller skates and smiling.

"Well, I'll race you, Jazzy, and Nessie around the skate park." Alice smiled evilly.

"Naw, I'm all raced out." Nessie said as she parked her bike.

"Kay, I'll just go to the bole then." I said, dropping my skate board and hopping on. I rode over to the bole and stopped. I noticed three other people. Two I already knew, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They where on they're skate boards and the other one was just sitting on the edge. I rolled my eyes and rode down into the bole, my ponytail blowing behind me. I went up one side and back down, doing a couple tricks on the way.

"Bella! Come here!" Alice called as I rode up to Alice. I hopped off of my skateboard and stopped by Alice. I noticed the new guy standing next to her. I pulled my helmet off and fixed my hair a bit, this time really looking at him. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes. The guy had messy bronze, green eyes, and was well…beautiful.

"Yup?" I asked, breaking away from the guy.

"Bella, this is Edward. You two met at my birthday." Alice said. "And Edward, this is Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected. "Nice to meet you…again, Edward." I looked up at him.

"You too, Bella." Edward smiled. I felt as if I where going to collapse.

"Bella, helloooo?" Renesemee waived my her hand in front of my face.

"Wha…what?" I snapped out of my daydream.

"Where do you want to go? The skate park, the park, or to the mall? We can ride our skateboards through the mall and knock things over? Oh my, Mom would kill us!" Nessie said as she leaned back in Dad's chair and tucked her arm's behind her head.

"Oh yah!" I exclaimed.

"Makeup first! Remember last time when Dad called Mom and she freaked out because they got a photo of us and caught…"

"I got it Ness," I sighed. Did she always have to remind me?

"Come on! You call Alice and Rose, I'll get the makeup out!" Nessie cried, tossing me the phone. I dialed Alice first.

"Yellow!" She said.

"Yo Alice! We're crashing the mall today." I said. For the record, we're not skipping school, it's a Saturday.

"Seweet! I'll b'right over with my makeup!" That was it, she slammed the phone down.

I called Blondie and tapped my fingers on the table.

"Emmett! Don't spray me with the water! No! D…Clean the car!" She yelled. "Hello?"

"Hey Rose, we're crashing the mall. Get over hre, and tell Emmett to call Jasper and come too!" I said, setting the phone down.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Alice ran through the door with her huge makeup box. This is the only time I would allow so much makeup, when we're crashing something.

"Oh yah!" Rose was in the house with Jasper and Emmett in five seconds. Oh, did I mention we all where neighbors?

Emmett and Jasper had that 'We get to have fun but have to wear makeup' look. "Sorry," I mouthed to them. They sighed.

"Helloooo!" Oh no…Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" Renesemee smiled.

"Hey Nessie," Jacob pecked Ness on the lips. I held back my gag. My 16-year-old sister has a boyfriend, and her 17-year-old sister –me- doesn't.

"What are we waiting for!" Rosalie pulled out two mirrors and set them on the table, propping them up with a picture frame. I groaned and went to sit next to Rose, Emmett had her other side. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other with Jasper's arms around Alice's waist. Then, Renesemee and Jacob sat next to each other. I sighed and began applying some white makeup powder stuff so I looked deathly white.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*An Hour Later.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Come on!" I said, opening the doors to the mall and jogging in. I set my skateboard down and waited for Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Reneseme, Jacob, and Rosalie. We all lined up; Rose in her roller-skates; Emmett on his skateboard; Jasper on his skateboard; Alice on her skateboard; Renesemee in her roller-skates; Jacob in his roller-skates; and me on my skateboard.

"Go!" We all yelled, racing forward. We knocked everything outside of stores off the shelves.

"Whewie!" We exclaimed as we rode back to my house. I saw a guy riding on a skateboard in the middle of the road outside Alice's house. "Who's that?" I asked, taking another wipes from my pocket and whipping more makeup off. I'm pretty sure I got it all off.

"That's my brother, Edward. You met him at my birthday party." Alice smiled evilly. I cringed away from her, unclipping my helmet and pulling it off my head. I hadn't really played attention to him until now. I gasped under my breath. The guy (Edward) did something that Renesemee calls a 'Skateboard twist and jump'. It was something where the skateboard twists under your feet as you jump in the air. I tucked my helmet under my arm and watched.

"Isabella and Renesemee!" Mom called from the house. I sighed and rode over to our house.

"Yup?" I asked, tossing my helmet at the stairs.

"Charlie and I are going out to see Carlisle and Esme. You are in charge of Nessie." Lovely.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed a water off the porch step and took a drink.

"That new Italian restraint on 5th Street,"

"Cool," Ness jogged up behind me, Jacob on her heals.

"Renee! Come on!" Dad called from the car. Mom gave Nessie and me a kiss on the cheek before jogging out to the car. We waived, then went into the house.

"Bella!" Alice called before I closed the door.

"Yes?" I asked, stepping back outside.

"Come here for a minute," I sighed and walked over to Alice, tossing my skateboard in the back of my truck.

"Hmm?" I hummed as Edward rode up to us.

"Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella." She pointed to both of us. Edward took off his helmet. Just as I remembered, Edward had green eyes like Alice, bronze hair, and was sort-of like Jasper: had muscle, but wasn't like the big bear Emmett.

"Hello again, Bella." Edward said, smiling. It took me a few seconds to even say "Hi,"

"Alice, we're heading to the house to clean up," Emmett said, laughing as something Rose was doing.

"Kay kay! I'll head to Bella's house to change. I've got my stash of cloths there." Alice grabbed Ness and my arm arms and pulled us towards the house, Rose following. For such a small, pixy like girl, she sure is strong. Alice pulled me up to the bathroom after going to my room and grabbing her stash of cloths. She changed quickly before grabbing her bag full of makeup.

"Alice, I look fine," I said as Alice came towards me with eye shadow(sparkly blue) and lip gloss(strawberry).

"Just a little?" Alice pouted.

"No way!" I flung the door open and ran down the stairs, surprisingly not falling on my face. Mom and Dad say that I'm graceful on the skateboard, clumsy on my feet. I opened the front door with Alice right behind me. I was at my truck when I tripped, but instead of falling completely, someone grabbed my elbows and pulled me up. I looked up to see Edward.

"Thanks," I gasped, looking over at Alice. She was walking towards me like she was about to tackle me. I pulled away from Edward and hid behind him.

"Alice, don't Barbie Bella." Edward laughed.

"But…Please?" Alice pouted…again.

"If you do this to me again, I will NEVER go shopping with you." I growled. Edward looked over at me and smiled, which made me catch my breath.

"Fine, but can we go to the house and watch a movie of something?" Alice asked. I groaned and nodded.

"What movie? One of yours, or one of mine?" I sighed.

"Your house!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Jasper and pulling him to my house; Nessie and Jake linked arms with each other; Rose rode on Emmett's back; and Edward followed me.

"So, how old are you Bella?" Edward asked as I opened my truck door and dug through the mess to find my newest movie: _Sisters of the Traveling Pants 2_. Renesemee had forced me to get it.

"I'm 17. You?" I shut my door and looked through the Target bag to find the movie.

"Same," he smiled.

"Cool," I walked into the house and tossed the movie at Nessie. "You put it in. I'm tired." I flopped down in Dad's chair and sat so that my head and legs dangled off the arms. Ness started the movie and went back over to sit with Jacob…

"Don't wake her," I heard someone say from my side: Alice.

"But she needs to be taken upstairs." Renesemee said.

"I said I'd take her." Edward?

"What's going on?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes. It was pitch black and all I could see was Renesemee's white shirt.

"Bells, we're going to bed." Alice murmured.

"I can walk myself up." I stood up and walked towards the stairs, but collapsing on the first step. I felt cool hands slide under my legs and my back, lifting me from the stairs. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He laid me on my bed and leaned over my ear. "Good night Bella," He said, walking to my door and shutting it. I sighed and curled up under my covers, falling asleep.

********NEXT DAY********

Mom came in and woke me up. Ness was out on her morning jog. I guess I should have mentioned it was summer break. I climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. I dressed in a black tank top with a thin jacket over it, some skinny jeans with holes in the knees and rips in the pockets, and then a pair of sneakers. Also, to top it off, a black baseball hat. I turned it around so that the front of the hat was facing the back. I walked downstairs and grabbed a ponytail holder, quickly pulling my hair up. I grabbed a bagel and walked outside and to my truck. I pulled my skateboard out and set it down, quickly hopping on and riding off. I didn't use my truck much, but I used it when heading to town…most of the time. I rode down the sidewalk, past Jacob's place, and to Starbucks. I hopped off and tucked my skateboard under my arm and walked in.

"Good morning, Isabella." Esme Cullen, Alice's mom, said. She was the manager here.

"Morning Esme. I'll have a ice coffee." My favorite.

"Sure thing, Bella." Esme called to one of the other workers. "So, Bella, Alice told me you met Edward." Esme came out from behind the counter.

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed as I sat down.

"How was he?" She sounded worried as she sat across from me.

"Fine….nice," I nodded and walked up to get my coffee. I came back and sat down. I mean, why wouldn't he be nice? I thought about myself. I used to be the shy, stubborn one. Ok, I'm still stubborn.


End file.
